


Elección De Libertad y Felicidad

by GodsOfFire



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodsOfFire/pseuds/GodsOfFire
Summary: “la vida es una locura, pero de esa misma forma nos enseña lo bueno y lo malo”una estaba atada a una relación falsa sin saber porque y la otra pensaba que su vida estaba resuelta, ¿que sucede cuando se dan cuenta de que no es así?Tal vez esta no sea la misma historia de amor que han leído tantas veces; es algo que podemos ver día a día cuando no estamos muy sumidos en nuestros pensamientos.
Relationships: Camila Cabello/Lauren Jauregui, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Kudos: 3





	1. Capitulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> espero que disfruten de esta historia

Esto inicio un día cualquiera, en una ciudad cualquiera, en una persona común y corriente; no como aquellos libros que solía leer porque alguien me regalo que decían que apenas vio aquella persona en el día más perfecto de su vida o justo cuando estaba a punto de morir una grave enfermedad que puede ser curable, o mejor aun cuando recién despertaba de un coma por un accidente sufrido.

No es nada de eso; es un simple día como el resto, la misma maldita rutina que he intentado destruir durante mucho tiempo pero difícil de hacerlo, no porque no quisiera si no porque desde cierto punto de mi vida he vivido en un modo automático, pero con la mente en otro lugar menos en lo que la sociedad toma por “correcto”; en aquello que nos hace libre y felices eso no es correcto para el resto, porque debes estudiar para tener un empleo que te haga vivir bien y poder mantener tu familia.

Pero todo cambia o eso quería creer justo cuando hay una sonrisa falsa enfrente mío del que ante todos es mi pareja, pero para nosotros es un simple acuerdo para que nadie descubra lo que él es realmente y para que yo no tenga que aguantar otra de esas largas y estúpidas charlas de cómo conseguir pareja, a veces simplemente se debe tener una apariencia ante los demás. Cuando no debería ser así

Y si todo cambia, pero no podemos elegir si para bien o mal mientras pienso en eso lo escucho decir

\- ¿Por qué no formalizamos esta relación con una boda? -

-porque no quiero estar el resto de mi vida fingiendo para los demás y menos contigo-

Me salgo de aquel departamento que decidimos compartir y camino por aquellas calles antiguas donde hay más historia de la que creemos y más sueños de lo que imaginamos. Entro a la que es una especie de librería y cafetería antigua, las parejas de ancianos que atiende son bastante amables con los clientes y entre ellos se nota por la forma en la cual se miran que su relación es bastante larga y las historia está reflejada en unas cuantas canas y un par de arrugas; tal vez en algún momento pueda conocer sus historias pero mientras tanto solo serán mis pensamientos, un par de tazas de café, aquella tarde por delante y un gran camino de sentimientos por recorrer.

Después de varias horas tome aquella decisión más importante de mi vida ser feliz sin importar lo que digan los demás.

Me devolví aquel departamento encontrando la misma escena de siempre al que decía ser mi novio ante todos con la conquista del día, le di la mínima importancia y me dirigí a mi habitación.

Tome aquella maleta que he tenido lista desde hace mucho tiempo para salir huyendo de todo, reviso que este todo lo necesario y tomo todos mis ahorros, salgo sin escuchar los reclamos de aquel pasado que estoy dejando desde ahora y tomo un taxi pidiéndole que me lleve al aeropuerto.

Al llegar tome el primer vuelo que estaba punto de salir mi nuevo destino es Dublín, Irlanda, tal vez va a ser muy difícil iniciar desde cero, pero es muy emocionante hacer esta locura; al llegar aquella ciudad quede impresionada.

Empiezo a recorrer sus calles buscando un pequeño lugar donde quedarme y no tener problemas de dinero mientras busco un nuevo trabajo, encuentro un pequeño hostal cerca al centro. Ingreso para registrarme y acomodarme en una pequeña habitación.

El viaje fue muy largo así que me cambio rápidamente por algo cómodo y acostándome, quedando profundamente dormida sin pensar en nada ni nadie.

No recuerdo ni cuanto dormí, ni que soñé, solo sé que estoy bastante tranquila con la decisión que tome de dejar todo atrás y ser feliz; en este momento ser egoísta es lo mejor que he hecho, tomo mi celular encontrando varias llamadas de James las cual evito devolver mientras pienso que lo primero que debo hacer es cambiar mi número y buscar algún empleo.

Al salir del hostal me encuentro con una chica la cual no vi en la noche anterior, aunque mentiría si digo que recuerdo con exactitud a alguien de los que me fue presentado en mi momento de llegada, la saludo levemente y salgo en busca de un lugar donde comer sin que nadie me moleste, quiero estar sumida en mis pensamientos y resolver como empezar mi nueva vida en esta ciudad.

Encuentro una pequeña cafetería en la cual tiene un aroma a cosas dulces pero su aspecto es de un lugar viejo pero agradable; al momento de entrar veo que cada quien tiene su historia pero nadie la pregunta y nadie los juzga por su apariencia, me siento en la esquina más alejada pero donde está un gran ventanal y se puede ver perfectamente como la lluvia empieza haciendo que las personas corran como si fuera lo peor del mundo; si solo supieran que muchas veces aquella lluvia de la que huimos es la misma que muchas veces nos ayuda con nuestras ideas, a soñar o simplemente a sobre llevar el mal de amores. Tal vez nunca aprendemos apreciar las pequeñas cosas hasta el momento en que ya nada de lo material nos llama la atención.

Pido un café y un par de donas, se ven bastante apetecibles, me concentro más en la comida que en lo que está a mi alrededor, hasta que veo aquella chica de nuevo, tal vez debería hablarle puede ser una gran guía y también una buena amiga, la invito a que se siente conmigo; a primera vista es muy sencilla y también agradable.

Al momento que empezamos hablar me dijo que se llamaba Samantha y que trabaja en el hostal por la noche, también que tiene una hija llamada Ruby y que la cuida su amiga Lena que al parecer es alguien importante en su vida. Después de eso le digo que mi nombre es Kara Danvers y que me fui de mi país para comenzar una nueva vida desde cero.

Después de todo contarnos lo más relevante de nuestras vidas salimos, ella se ofreció a guiarme por la ciudad, que por lo que me conto hay muchas cosas que ver y de esta forma conoceré la cuidad y podré buscar algún trabajo.

Camino al lado de ella mientras me cuenta algún dato por donde vamos pasando o una pequeña leyenda urbana, miro con interés cada parte de la cuidad intentando descifrar cada pequeño detalle o historia no contada.

Después de pasar un par de horas caminando por la cuidad, Sam me deja en el hostal con la promesa de ayudarme a buscar un empleo y una invitación a comer en su casa, me despido de ella y camino en a mi habitación.

Mientras camino de vuelta siento vibrar mi celular dándome cuenta de que no le he escrito a Alex donde estoy y me debe estar por mandar a todo un ejército a buscarme, así que prefiero llamarle para intentar que se tranquilice.

Es gracioso escuchar a Alex cuando se empieza a preocupar

\- ¡¿Dónde carajo estás metida Kara?!- alejo un poco el celular de mi oído por el grito de Alex

-cálmate, Alex, solo estoy en Dublín- intento no reír de imaginar la cara que debe estar haciendo en este momento

\- ¡EN DUBLIN!, ¡¿QUE HACES AL OTRO LADO DEL MUNDO?!

-solo quería ir a otro país donde nadie supiera nada de mí y empezar de cero sin tener la presión de todos para casarme con James.

\- me hubieras dicho, sabes que no soporto ese idiota-

-si no te dije era para evitar que me detuvieras y aparte es algo que hace rato quería hacer sin decirle a nadie-

-no puedo creer que enserio hicieras esa locura, pero sabes que te apoyo en tus decisiones, llámame seguido si no iré por ti

-lo hare hermanita-.

Después de terminar la llamada con Alex me dirijo a la ventana que tiene mi habitación, esta da detrás del hostal mostrando un pequeño parque.

El cual parece que casi nadie conoce pues no se ven muchas personas, aunque este tenga mucha vegetación haciendo que se vea como un pequeño paraíso entre tanto cemento.

Sigo observando hasta que veo una chica es difícil describirla, al estar de espaldas, lo único que puedo ver es su cabello azabache, su piel blanca y un poco de sus facciones de la cara.

Odio que este usa lentes de sol, evita que vea el color de sus ojos, evitando esta pequeña parte aquella chica es bastante hermosa.

Mientras me alejo de la ventana reviso un par de fotos que tome de los lugares que visitamos haciendo que sonría sin darme cuenta y me quedo perdida por unos momentos en mis pensamientos decidiendo enviarle un par de fotos a Alex, después de enviárselas dejo mi celular aun lado mientras me quedo pensando en aquella chica del parque pero rápidamente mis pensamientos se dirigen a James empezando a darme cuenta de que todo este tiempo lo defendía de los demás como si fuera la mejor persona cuando no era así, cuando el solo me uso para que su frágil ego no se fuera al piso.

Después de estar una semana encontré un departamento en el centro y un empleo en uno de los hospitales de Dublín como médico de urgencias, no es como mi antiguo empleo donde tenía mi propio consultorio o solo atendía a cierto tipo de pacientes con bastante dinero.

Pero la adrenalina que se corre en emergencia hace que todo valga la pena. Al momento que tuve mi entrevista llamé a mi hermana y está por suerte me respondió.

_*flashback*_

-Alex…-

-calma Kara lo conseguirás no por nada tienes muy buenas recomendaciones-

-pero ¿y si aun así no logro conseguirlo?, sabes que odio las entrevistas-

\- lo sé, pero aun así lo vas a conseguir-

\- te llamo luego Alex es mi turno ahora así que deséame mucha suerte-

_* fin del flashback*_

Sigo recordando aun ese día ahora con algo de gracia; aun debo agradecerle a Sam por avisarme de este empleo; debo decir que Sam se ha vuelto una gran amiga en el poco tiempo que llevo en la ciudad.

Camino a la sala de descanso que tenemos en emergencias para dejar mis cosas y empezar mi turno.

Al estar sirviéndome un vaso de café escucho como me saludan así que me doy la vuelta y me quedo mirando aquella ojiverde.

\- ¡hey! Kara -

\- ¡Hola Lauren!, no esperaba verte hoy, me habías dicho que tu esposa regresaba hoy de aquella misión ultrasecreta-

\- pues la verdad llegara hasta en la noche, por problemas se atrasó el vuelo en el que venía-

-pues entonces vamos a pasar una excelente mañana- dije eso con algo de sarcasmo, el día suele ser agotador

Escucho su risa de bebé mientras caminamos al ala del hospital donde queda emergencias, la mañana fue bastante tranquila, no hubo mayores complicaciones, pero si la sala estaba tan tranquila quería decir que algo grande estaba por venir.

Y no me equivoque, llegaron varias ambulancias con varios heridos por un choque de automóviles; con Lauren nos tocó atender a un chico que tenía bastantes heridas y necesitaba cirugía de urgencia, tenía una gran herida en el tórax lo que hace que pierda bastante sangre.

Después de estar toda la tarde e inicio de la noche en la sala de cirugía, por poco y aquel chico no se salva, caminamos en silencio mientras nos estiramos, es bastante agotador esa clase de cirugía.

Al estar en la sala tomamos nuestras cosas y caminamos a la salida mientras Lauren me invita a comer en su departamento, el cual esta unos pisos más arriba que el mío, al estar esperando escucho a Lauren sorprenderse y al voltear a ver porque, veo como ya está corriendo hacia su esposa que al aparecer acaba de llegar del aeropuerto.

La esposa de Lauren se llama Camila, es teniente del ejército y segunda líder de un equipo especial; pero al dejar de verlas me encuentro con la mirada de la chica que vi hace una semana en el parque tiene unos lindos ojos verdes muy diferentes a los de Lauren y por lo que dejaba ver en su uniforme tiene más rango que Camila.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> solo espero que lo sigan disfrutando

Me empezó a causar curiosidad aquella chica, es bastante hermosa pero su mirada es bastante penetrante lo cual hace que me sonroje un poco viendo como ella sonríe levemente.

Después de que Lauren se separa de Camila me tomo del brazo arrastrándome hasta donde aquella chica y Camila estaban.

Saludo a Camila la cual me sonríe y me presenta aquella chica su nombre es Lena Luthor su nombre es igual de hermoso a ella.

Solo logro decirle casi en un susurro que es un gusto, mientras Camila le dice que me llamo Kara Danvers. Noto como su sonrisa se agranda un poco más haciendo que me vuelva a sonrojar.

Escucho que Lauren le dice a Camila que me invito a comer, por lo que Camila le dice que no hay problema, que ella invito a Lena. Veo como Lauren abraza a Lena mientras la saluda.

Siento como Lauren me empuja a la parte de atrás del auto mientras veo a Lena subirse en la parte del copiloto y a Camila en la parte del conductor; miro brevemente a Lauren la cual se ríe de mi sonrojo por lo cual le digo muy bajo – estúpida ojiverde-haciendo que ella ría aún más.

Durante el trayecto el cual fue muy corto me la pase hablando con Lauren sobre cosas triviales, hasta el momento que mi celular sonó pretendo ignorarle hasta que veo a Lauren tomarlo de mi bolsillo y al ver la pantalla me mostro rápidamente el nombre de quien me llamaba mientras sonreía con burla. Intento quitarle mi celular, pero veo que se lo da a Lena lo cual hace que me tense un poco.

Por lo que escuche Lauren le dijo algo a Lena en irlandés por lo cual la odie más, pero quede muy sorprendida e hipnotizada escuchando hablar a Lena, aunque ella misma me saco de ese trance al escucharla hablar y al darme cuenta estaba hablando por mi celular con James.

Maldije por lo bajo mientras miraba a Lena con suplica de que cortara la llamada y al parecer su rostro demostraba diversión.

-A sí que James dime que haces aun llamando a mi novia- han tenido ese sentimiento de querer que la tierra se los trague bueno entonces me entenderán, vi como puso el altavoz dejándonos escuchar a las demás.

\- ¿perdón? - Lena le dio en todo su ego con un lindo acento

\- si James, la linda rubia de ojos azules es mi novia- ver a Lena aguantar la risa hizo que sonriera

\- no, Kara es mi prometida- aquellas palabras me hizo recordar que fue lo que detono mi decisión para irme del país, pero también me hizo pensar en seguir la broma de Lena

\- ¿amor con quien hablas? - ver la cara de asombro de las tres hizo que soltara una pequeña risa

\- ¿Kara? - era hora de mandarlo al carajo

\- oh, James, lo siento a mi novia al parecer ahora le gusta contestar mis llamadas- intentaba no reírme de la cara que debió estar haciendo

Seguíamos haciendo la broma mientras Camila estacionaba.

-así que ahora tienes novia, pensé que solo te habías ido de viaje antes de aceptar nuestro compromiso- eso me hizo reír tanto a mi como a las demás solo que ellas ocultaron su risa

\- cómo te dije el día que me fui yo no me voy a casar contigo y si quieres saber la razón es porque realmente encontré a alguien que si sabe satisfacerme- le di en todo su ego masculino, pero antes de que el responda le quito el celular a Lena y termino la llamada

Siento la mirada de las dos ojiverdes mientras escucho la risa de Camila la cual me ayuda a salir del auto y de la vista de las ojiverdes por unos segundos lo cual se lo agradezco con la mirada.

Veo como Camila y Lauren entran en su burbuja de amor lo cual hace que quede en un incómodo silencio con Lena; empiezo a caminar hacia la torre de departamentos hasta que siento que algo me detiene al sentir que algo me sujeta el brazo miro directamente a Lena a la cual sus ojos le brillan de modo raro.

-lo siento, pero realmente esas dos necesitan su espacio y así que no se si quieras ir algún lado a comer-

-más bien te invito a mi departamento y pedimos pizza, sé que no debes tener mucho ánimo de estar en un lugar lleno de gente- ver la sonrisa de Lena es lo mejor del mundo

-bien acepto, porque realmente no quiero estar en sitios ruidosos me molesta- sonrió ante eso

-entonces vamos- tomo la mano de Lena la cual es muy suave y empiezo a caminar hacia el interior del edificio.

Al esperar el ascensor me doy cuenta de que aun sostengo la mano de Lena por lo cual me sonrojo y volteo mi cara para que no se note, pero sé que ella se dio cuenta al escuchar su risa.

Entramos en el ascensor mientras escucho a Lena tararear alguna canción, la cual disfruto mientras oprimo el botón al piso 10.

En lo que demoró el ascensor a Lena le sonó el celular, por un momento pensé en que era para que fuera a una nueva misión, pero me relajo al escuchar que hablaba fríamente con su madre.

Al salir y caminar hacia mi departamento noto que termino su llamada así que aprovecho para preguntarle

\- ¿no te llevas bien con tu madre? - al parecer esa pregunta es algo personal -lo siento no quería entrometerme-

-no realmente no me llevo bien con ella y tranquila no lo haces- creo que me está empezando a gustar la sonrisa de aquella ojiverde.

Mientras hablamos entramos a mi departamento.

\- ¿por qué no se llevan bien? - le pregunte aquello mientras dejaba mis cosas sobre el sofá y caminaba a la cocina.

-porque ella quería que siguiera los pasos de la familia y convertirme en una empresaria- la veo cerrar la puerta haciendo que esa simple acción me haga pensar como seria si de verdad viviéramos juntas lo cual es extraño.

-y por lo que veo no le hiciste caso en ningún momento- le sonrió levemente mientras le ofrezco un vaso con soda, veo como toma un poco y luego me dice

-no y por eso me saco de su casa a los 17 en eso tuve que buscar que hacer con mi vida durante un año para luego si empezar mi carrera militar- me sorprendo un poco al escucharla no pensé que me fuera a decir eso.

-pero ahora que sabes esa parte de mí, quiero que me cuentes como es la relación con tu familia-

Me quedo un poco sorprendida, desde que llegue solo me he contactado con Alex, ella siempre me ha apoyado en todo y por otro lado mis padres que me odian por no querer casarme con James.

-es normal, ya sabes, solo quería que fuera feliz pero nunca aceptaron que no quisiera estar con James, pero mi hermana lo odia a sí que con ella tengo una relación muy cercana- la volví a escuchar a reír lo cual acompañe con una sonrisa

-debo decir que tienes una gran hermana-

\- solo lo dices porque no te agrado James-

\- lo digo por la forma en que te refieres a ella, pero también tienes razón en lo de James-

\- ¡lo sabía! - me rio mientras la veo tomar su celular y marcar - ¿a quién le marcas? -

-a la pizzería tengo hambre-me mira con burla, grandioso otra ojiverde que me moleste.

Voy hasta la sala y acomodo un par de cosas mientras Lena pídela pizza, reviso mi celular leyendo los mensajes de Alex los cuales decía que se volvió acostar con Sara lo cual no es bueno y tenía un mensaje de mi madre diciendo que James le conto que no me voy a casar con él -estúpido James-. Dejo mi celular aun lado y me acomodo en el sofá mientras Lena se sienta al lado mío.

\- ¿por qué tienes esa cara de asesinar a alguien? - la miro frunciendo el ceño

\- el idiota de James le dijo a mi madre que ya no me iba a casar con el-

-pues es un idiota mimado, así que olvídate de él porque pedí pizza y un par de cervezas-

Estuvimos hablando durante toda la noche de muchas cosas unas más profundas que otras, Lena es una gran persona con una gran historia, descubrí que vivía con Sam y su pequeña hija Ruby.

Le ofrecí que se quedara, era de madrugada, aunque ella perfectamente se puede defender prefiero evitar algo peor.

Ella acepto con la condición de acompañarme al hospital al día siguiente. Esa noche fue algo complicado dormir y más al recibir la llamada de Alex después de un par de horas en que había logrado dormir.

-Kara…- escuchar a Alex llorar me rompía el alma

\- ¿Alex que pasó? -

-Maggie ha intentado contactarme para intentar arreglar las cosas- no odiaba a Maggie, ella siempre intento hacer feliz a Alex

\- ¿pero le dijiste que ya no querías nada con ella? - intente despertarme un poco más

-lo hice, pero ella insiste, ayúdame por favor- quería salir corriendo hasta donde Alex estaba para abrazarla

-Alex porque no te vienes durante unos días y así decides que hacer- escuche como su llanto seso por un momento mientras lo pensaba

-lo haré, mañana pediré vacaciones y comprare los boletos de avión, gracias, Kara-

-no tienes por qué agradecer-

Al terminar la llamada me vuelvo a dormir por unas horas más, lo cual no siento que sea así, cuando suena mi alarma me siento más cansada de lo normal, hago mi rutina diaria mañanera olvidando a Lena por un momento hasta que escuche ruido en la cocina.

Me terminé de alistar y al salir la encontré preparando café, aquello me hizo sonreír, aunque quisiera asustarla ella lo sabría, soy algo torpe, así que simplemente me senté en la barra a observarla preparar el café

\- ¿te diviertes mirando? - me sonroje un poco, pero agradezco que no volteara a mirar

-no te imaginas cuanto- me reí haciendo que ella también lo hiciera, se sintió tan familiar que me dio miedo por un momento, pero me dedique a disfrutar el momento, claro hasta el momento que sonó el timbre, quería asesinar a quien quiera que sea.

Me levante muy a mi pesar para abrir encontrándome a Lauren y Camila ambas con una gran bufanda como si todo el edificio no supiera que estuvieron haciendo anoche, las saludo a ambas pero demorándome más con Lauren, es mi momento de venganza por lo de ayer así que hago que el abrazo se demore y le digo al odio – a metros se notan esas marcas en el cuello sin contar que los vecinos se quejaron del ruido- me alejo mientras me rio de la cara que puso Lauren.

Camino hasta donde esta Lena y le ayudo buscando las tazas para servir el café para todas, es gracioso ver como Camila y Lauren intentan esconder los morados de su cuello.

Veo a Camila mirarme -dime que no fue Lena la que preparo el café- la mire rápidamente tanto a ella como a Lena, al momento me gano Lena en responder

-si fui yo quien lo preparo- veo a Camila tomárselo de un solo trago así que lo pruebo dándome cuenta de que no es cargado ni amargo, me siento de nuevo en la barra mientras disfruto de mi café, es la mejor forma que conozco de empezar el día.

Escucho como entre Lena y Camila se molestan mientras con Lauren miramos la hora para no atrasarnos, es horrible cuando pasa y más los días que se pueden escoger los turnos.

Le hago señas a Lauren que entiende perfectamente así que toma sus cosas y por sus cosas quiero decir a Camila con su bolso, tomo mi bolso y veo como Lena me espera, se va bastante diferente con ropa casual, para cualquiera que no la conociera pensaría que es una estrella de televisión.

Veo como me ofrece su brazo así que engancho mi brazo al de ella, ¡ja! Tengo a una chica hermosa a mi lado, espero que, llegando con Lena evite tener problemas con algunos doctores.

Caminamos hasta el ascensor donde Lauren y Camila esperan casi comiéndose por lo que con Lena le gritamos que consigan una habitación, nos reímos mientras Lauren nos enseña su dedo grosero, ella siendo tan amable como siempre.

Después de varios contratiempos llegamos a tiempo, pero si me queda la semana en turnos nocturnos, mato a Lauren. Camila y Lena nos acompañan hasta la entrada mientras; Camila y Lauren se devoran.

Lena me pide mi número así que se lo paso mientras veo como su rostro se pone serio y veo como Camila se acerca rápidamente, tomo la mano de Lena para que se tranquilice, por la fuerza que está haciendo su nudillo se ponen blancos.

Me alejo con ella para evitar que se sigo lastimando y que siga viendo a quien sabe quién, dejo que se siente y me acomodo un poco para poder acariciarle la mejilla esperando que se calme. Después de unos minutos logro que me mire haciendo que sonría, aunque sus ojos demuestran algo de miedo con odio.

-lo siento solo vi a alguien de mi pasado que pensé que estaba muerta-

\- tranquila, si en algún momento quieres contarme aquí estaré, pero ahora te dejo, voy algo retrasada- le doy un rápido beso en la mejilla y salgo corriendo, realmente voy tarde.

Al llegar veo el tablero de turnos notando que para mi suerte me toca la parte pediátrica junto a Lauren, por alguna razón desde que inicie me ha tocado con Lauren por eso se ha vuelto una amiga muy cercana.

Estar rodeados de niños es divertido y agotador, aunque Lauren es muy buena con los niños; aquello me recordó un poco a Alex, debo escribirle después.

Cuando estuvimos en un rato libre decidimos ir a comer, no siempre se puede y menos de forma tranquila, mientras esperamos en la fila reviso mis mensajes encontrándome un mensaje de Lena, otro de Alex, de nuevo varios de James lo cual hace que ponga mis ojos en blanco y un mensaje de mi padre.

Le respondo primero a Alex pues debo recogerla en el aeropuerto cuando llegue, guardo el número de Lena e ignoro a las dos últimas personas, sé que es solo para molestarme.

Al ya ser nuestro turno pido lo que quiero junto con Lauren, pagamos y caminamos a la mesa para esperar, durante ese tiempo Lauren me dice

-sabes que hay rumores de que Adam te está buscando para pedirte un cita- la miro fastidiada

\- son solo rumores- escucho como Lauren se ríe

-claro, ¿y si esos rumores llegan a ser verdad que piensas hacer? maldita ojiverde se nota que lo disfruta

-llamare a Lena porque ella si es buena amiga y me saca de esos aprietos, no como cierta ojiverde que solo lo dice para diversión propia- escucho como ríe más fuerte

-claro como si ella no fuera a venir corriendo para ayudarte- la miro sorprendida pero inmediato hago que termine de hablar, pero ella se niega hacerlo mientras se mete una cucharada de comida a la boca.

Empiezo a comer mientras me hago preguntas sin sentido por culpa de Jauregui, al terminar salimos de nuevo a nuestra sala encontrándome de frente a Adam, maldita sea, me aferro al brazo de Lauren para que no se marche, se notaba que tenía esa intención de hacerlo

-hola, Adam- intento decirlo del modo más frio y cortes

\- hola, Kara, sabes quería preguntarte si…-

\- ¿si…? - veía como se ponía nervioso

\- ¿quieres tener una cita conmigo? - miro rápidamente a Lauren la cual se estaba divirtiendo, pero me señala algo en la entrada, era Sam y Lena con Ruby en brazos al parecer no estaba bien

\- lo siento, pero ya quedé con alguien- antes de que logre responder algo salgo corriendo con Lauren en dirección de ellas, viendo como conecto con la mirada de Lena, sus ojos brillaron ¿o solo fue mi impresión?

Escucho que Lauren habla con Sam mientras reviso rápidamente a Ruby viendo que se queja cuando toco su abdomen cerca al apéndice, le pido a Lena que me acompañe hasta un cubículo de emergencia donde puede dejar a Ruby en una camilla.

Le pido a una de las enfermeras que por favor traiga un ecógrafo para poder asegurarme de que realmente es apendicitis, mientras espero que llegue y miro a Sam

\- ¿Ruby hace cuanto no come? - veo que me mira algo desconcentrada

-desde ayer creo- asiento a su respuesta mientras le pongo el suero y Lauren le toma una muestra de sangre necesaria.

-Sam necesito que tranquilices, si es lo que creo solo va a necesitar una pequeña cirugía y estará bien- la veo suspirar y salir para calmarse

-Kara, ¿Qué crees que es lo que tiene? - miro a Lena que está más calmada que Sam, ella está más acostumbrada a sortear situaciones difíciles

-según donde muestra dolor es cerca al apéndice, pero quiero estar segura porque requeriría una cirugía-

veo como traen el ecógrafo así que me pongo los guantes y miro Ruby mientras le subo un poco la camisa

-el gel lo vas a sentir frio así que tranquila- aplico el gel en la zona del apéndice, siento como Ruby se estremece, pero empiezo a pasar la sonda mientras con Lauren vemos la pantalla. Escucho a Lauren que debemos operar, el apéndice se nota lleno de materia.

Veo a Lauren salir para ir a pedir un quirófano mientras limpio los restos del gel en el abdomen de Ruby y miro tanto a Lena como a Sam

-Ruby tiene apendicitis y debemos operarla para que no le haga daño a cualquier otro órgano cercano por ahora le daré algo para el dolor mientras podemos operarla - las veo un poco más relajadas a las dos

\- bueno mientras tanto mirare a los demás niños que tengo a cargo- me despido de ellas, salgo y me dirijo a la sala de autorizaciones para buscar a Lauren.

Al encontrarla, la veo con su cara de pocos amigos por lo que me acerco hasta donde ella


	3. Capitulo 3

\- ¿Qué paso? - veo que me mira aun con la misma cara

\- solo una de las dos la puede operar y la otra no la puede asistir como siempre, pero de esta forma seria casi de inmediato se podría entra al quirófano- la miro ya será una decisión difícil

-entonces yo la opero, pero necesito que tú la prepares mientras yo termino el resto- veo como su expresión en la cara cambia

\- bien yo lo hago así que apúrate- veo como la asistente me da lo que falta por llenar por parte del médico mientras Lauren toma la parte que le corresponde a la familia y se va 

Después de varios minutos extremadamente lentos me dirijo al quirófano viendo como el resto está listo, hago la rutina de esterilización al estar listas dos enfermeras me ayudan a ponerme la bata y los guantes mientras veo como sedan a Ruby.

La operación duro hora y media incluyendo el hacer que Ruby despertara de la anestesia; no es una operación que tenga mayores complicaciones, pero a veces las personas que te asisten no las conoces se complica un poco la comunicación.

Al salir del quirófano veo a Sam muy preocupada y a Lena intentado que los demás no lo noten, voy hasta donde ellas que al verme casi corren para preguntar

\- ¿Cómo salió la operación? - la voz de Sam temblaba

-todo salió bien en unos minutos la pasarán a la habitación y las enfermeras se harán cargo de sus cuidados- las veo suspirar del alivio por lo cual sonrío

-gracias, Kara enserio muchas gracias- abrazo a Sam para tranquilizarla, su miedo es bastante grande 

-no tienes nada que agradecer- aun mientras abrazaba a Sam miro a Lena la cual me sonríe y la escucho hablar, ya les dije que su acento me tiene mal y si no es así pues ya lo saben

\- debes estar cansada Kara, así que déjame invitarte a un café como agradecimiento- siento como Sam me deja de abrazar y me hace seña de que me vaya con Lena

\- bien acepto solo porque realmente lo necesito- maldita sonrisa que me está empezando a gustar

Veo como me cede el paso para que la guie a la cafetería, pero al pasar me doy cuenta de que ella es casi 10 cm más alta que yo, eso me hace sonreír, se quién es mi próxima víctima para robarle sus suéteres en época de invierno; al parecer se dio cuenta de mi sonrisa de travesura por lo que me miro con su ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Qué? ¿porque me miras así? -

-porque tienes una sonrisa de maldad pura- la veo acercarse a la vitrina para pedir los cafés

-es porque me acorde una super broma que hice-eso es mentira porque soy bastante torpe para eso

-digamos que te creo porque sé que no eres nada sigilosa- la veo tomar las dos tazas de café con una dona cada uno así que le ayudo

-gracias por darte cuenta de lo obvio, pero si le he jugado bromas a los demás- me siento en una mesa algo apartada para evitar el ruido de los demás

Veo a Lena sentarse al lado mío haciendo un poco más íntima nuestra conversación de cosas tribales las cuales me hacen reír y logran relajarme de a poco, hasta como siempre la vida le da por molestarme.

-Kara, así que es por ella que no aceptaste mi invitación- miro en dirección de la voz viendo a Adam con su cara de soy mejor yo que ella, pero saben que es mejor ver a Lena con su cara más arrogante diciendo soy mucho mejor que tu idiota

-si Adam fue por ella- escuchar la risa de Lena es lo mejor, aunque sentir que me abrazo por la cintura me dejo sorprendida haciendo que me sonrojara

\- enserio por una simple soldado me vas a rechazar- sentí como Lena se tensó así que le acaricié levemente la mano para calmarla para evitar que la golpeara

-de hecho, es mucho mejor que tú, no es un mimado por sus padres que de paso le dieron un gran puesto en el hospital de su amigo y si todo el mundo lo sabe- lo veo indignarse lo cual hace a Lena reír haciendo que yo también lo haga

-no sabes a quien estas rechazando Kara- siento como Lena se acomoda y le dijo

-está rechazando al hijo de la gran Cat Grand, ¿cierto señor Foster? - veo como Adam se sorprende bastante como si nadie supiera aquello

\- ¡¿Cómo sabe eso?!- al parecer Lena revelo el secreto más grande de Adam porque luce bastante molesto y sorprendido

-porque fui yo la encargada de protegerlo mientras usted jugaba a ser un soldado, pero al parecer mi entrenamiento fue bastante rudo- veo como Adam se pone más pálido que Lauren y Lena juntas lo cual es gracioso y más cuando su voz empieza a temblar

-sargento Luthor- escucho a Lena reírse de forma irónica

\- soy capitana ahora señor Grand y si no le importa estaba en medio de una agradable conversación con la señorita Danvers- siento como se me eriza la piel al escuchar ese tono de mando y más al escucharlo tan cerca de mi oído.

Veo a Adam irse lo más rápido que puede sin parecer que estaba corriendo, intento no reírme de su forma graciosa de huir, siento como Lena deja de abrazarme lentamente pero casi por inercia y por el sentimiento de protección que me brinda evito que deje de abrazarme haciendo que ella se sorprenda y yo me sonroje.

Me acomodé un poco en el pecho de Lena la cual es cómoda y empecé a sentir algo de frio siento como se mueve un poco quitándose su chaqueta, dándomela, me acomodo y la uso como manta mientras veo de reojo como Lena sonríe.

Volvemos a nuestra charla evitando hablar de lo que paso con Adam o del modo en que me acomode en ella, de pues de unos minutos charlando apareció Lauren

-lo siento por dañar su momento, pero necesito a Kara, aún me pertenece porque son horas laborales- miro a Lauren con cara de pocos amigos al parecer le encanta arruinar mis momentos felices

-solo lo haces porque Camila no está si no tú ya te hubieras desaparecido también- veo como hace una mueca graciosa entre indignación e intentando no reírse

-buen punto rubia pero aún falta dar una ronda a los niños y que revises a Ruby- siento como Lena deja de abrazarme y maldigo a Lauren

-espero que sepas que te odio Jauregui- la escucho reírse mientras le doy su chaqueta a Lena y me despido con un beso en la mejilla

-se cuánto me odias Danvers- me levanto y veo como Lauren me entrega mi bata de vuelta.

Mientras salimos de la cafetería me coloco mi bata y reviso mi celular encontrándome con un mensaje de Alex diciendo que su vuelo llegara a Dublín mañana en la noche.

Le respondo para que este tranquila de que la iré a recoger, llegamos al ala de pediatría y empezamos a revisar a los niños que están menos graves y que están a punto de tener salida, es más rápido revisarlos a ellos y de apoco llegamos a los que están un poco más grave pero que posiblemente con el tiempo se recuperarían o eso esperábamos.

Después de terminar con ellos caminé a la habitación de Ruby la cual vi completamente alegre, aunque un con síntomas de dolor aun, entro sin hacer mucho ruido para no interrumpir la charla tan agradable que Sam y Ruby tienen.

-lo siento por interrumpir, pero debo revisarte para saber que todo está bien- veo como Sam se levanta de la camilla para dejarme revisar a Ruby

Reviso sus signos vitales notando que están normales y luego le reviso la sutura para evitar que se infecte o que se suelten los puntos lo cual podría ser peligroso, pero por el momento está todo bien, miro a Sam la cual muestra algo de preocupación

-Tranquila Sam todo está bien, Ruby va a tener dolor, pero es normal y ya tiene un analgésico, si la recuperación va muy bien como ahora posiblemente podrán irse a casa mañana y Ruby deberá tener reposo por un tiempo.

-gracias, Kara, enserio gracias- le sonrío tanto a Sam como a Ruby

-es mi trabajo y también eres una gran amiga- me despido de ambas y salgo encontrándome a Lena de frente

-Kara iba a buscarte después de hablar con Sam- por el semblante tan serio que tenía parece que lo que tenía que decir era muy serio

-te recomiendo si le vas a decir algo grave a Sam lo hagas sin que este Ruby, si hace algún movimiento brusco se puede abrir la herida- la veo asentir, pero antes de eso veo que se quita su cadena con las placas de reconocimiento, pero también tenía un anillo y me las da

\- ¿Por qué me das esto? - juego un poco con las placas

\- porque tengo que irme ahora mismo de misión, pero no puedo llevarlas y sé que Sam no las va a aceptar por miedo a que me pase algo así que prefiero que las tengas tu- la miro algo sorprendida, no esperaba que en tan poco de conocernos me diera eso – cuídalas por favor, cuando se pierden es horrible pedir unas nuevas- veo como sonríe levemente

-bien yo las guardare para ti, pero espero que pronto que vuelvas por ellas y me lleves a ese lugar de comida que prometiste hoy- le sonrío mientras me coloco las placas

-apenas regrese vendré e iremos a cenar; gracias por no hacer tanto drama como Sam- me sorprendo al sentir que me abraza y me da un beso en la mejilla, intento alargar el momento hasta que escucho a alguien hacer ruido para llamar la atención

-Lena que bueno verte pensé que te habías perdido o algo similar- me separé lentamente de Lena mientras ella miraba a Sam

\- no por eso no fue por lo que me demore, pero debo decirte algo sin que me hagas drama- veo a Sam fruncir el ceño, pero entiende rápidamente

\- no, Lena no otra vez recién llegaste porque debes irte otra vez y lo que menos pienso es quedarme con tus placas después de aquel incidente que paso- veo a las dos tensarse

-sabes que es mi trabajo, solo venía a despedirme de ti y de Ruby- veo como Lena abraza a Sam la cual estaba a nada de llorar -te prometo que no te hare pasar nada igual-

Llegue a sentir celos de aquello lo cual me pareció raro, pero aun así no deje de mirarlas

-más te vale porque si llegas a morir yo misma te revivo para volverte asesinar-escuche la risa de ambas mientras se alejaban y se terminaban de despedir.

Pero algo me hizo caer en cuenta de que si Lena se iba eso quería decir que Camila también por lo que Lauren estará bastante triste en lo que queda de día, vi como Lena entraba a la habitación para despedirse de Ruby la cual muy animadamente le pidió que le trajera un regalo de donde fuera a estar.

La vi despedirse de ella diciendo que lo haría y salió sin siquiera mirarnos mientras corría a la salida, seguramente Camila la estaría esperando, por primera vez sentí miedo del trabajo de un militar, aunque Alex también lo fuera nunca llegue a ver que en cualquier momento la podría perder.

Sentir el metal frio de las placas me hizo pensar muchas cosas hasta que Sam me saco de mis pensamientos.

-ella va a cumplir su palabra tranquila- es irónico como las cosas cambian tan rápido, hace nada era yo quien le decía que estuviera tranquila y ahora es ella quien me lo decía

\- espero que sea así, te dejare para que este tranquila con Ruby y en unas dos horas volveré a revisarla- me despedí de ella y camine hasta el consultorio de Lauren.

Al llegar la vi bastante triste esto no era bueno, para nada bueno, porque debía ser bastante peligrosa la misión además que al parecer Lauren también tenía las placas de Camila, camine hasta donde ella y la abrace sintiendo como se aferró a mi dándome a entender que no la soltara. Tenía bastante curiosidad de preguntar qué había pasado anteriormente que ellas entregaron sus placas.

Como si mis pensamientos fueran escuchados por Lauren ella hablo

-debe ser raro para ti verme así y más cuando sabes que Camila sale a misiones siempre- la vi alejarse mientras como yo lo hice anteriormente se colocó las placas de Camila

-la verdad si es un poco raro- le sonrío para romper el ambiente tan tenso y veo como Lauren me da una media sonrisa.

-hay una cosa que Lena nunca te contara por eso lo hare yo- vi como tenso demasiado su mandíbula lo cual me hizo estremecer porque debe ser algo muy doloroso, pero ella empezó a contarme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las criticas y buenos deseos son aceptados


	4. Capitulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> solo espero que disfruten el drama

-hace cuatro años ellas salieron en una misión pensé que era una más y que en un par de días volvería y todo sería normal pero no fue así, ese día Camila me dio sus placas, pero no se me hizo raro, solo me dijo que no las quería perder. Yo acepte esa respuesta, pero no me fije nunca en ellas, Camila y Lena se despidieron prometiendo que volverían para ayudarme arreglar las cosas que nos faltaban para nuestra boda.

Paso una semana y se me hizo raro que Camila no me escribiera ni una sola vez pues ella lo hace así sea para avisarme que llego bien, es irónico porque llegaba a una zona donde podía morir, pero aun así me avisaba. Ese mismo día me había venido a ver Sam para ese entonces no éramos amigas, pero al ver su cara supe que había venido para saber si tenía noticias de ellas.

Y efectivamente ella me busca para saber si tenía noticias, y al saber que ninguna de las dos sabíamos nada de ellas nos empezamos a preocupar, porque era muy raro se supone que las dos debían de a ver dado alguna señal de vida, pero no teníamos nada de nada.

Pasaron varios meses, al ver que Camila no llego tuve que cancelar la boda, quería creer que ella en cualquier momento iba llegar sonriéndome como si nada y yo lo dejaría pasar porque realmente la extrañaba. Nunca llego, pero el día que me iba a casar con ella me llego uno de los compañeros de equipo eso no me dio un buen presentimiento, peor aún al ver que en su mano llevaba los honores que se le hace aun militar de alto rango perdido o muerto en guerra y encima de esos honores una carta -ver a Lauren se le notaba cuanto le costaba revivir aquellos recuerdos, pero aun así no se detuvo de contar aquellos recuerdos

-llore y maldije como nunca en la vida pues aquella carta se llevó la última esperanza de que Camila volviera, básicamente me dijeron que tenía que hacer el duelo de la muerte sin un cuerpo al cual llorar y enterrar, pero me dijeron que no era la única que tenía que hacer ese duelo pues la primera al mando también había muerto, recordé muy rápido que la primera era Lena, pensé en Sam y su hija que tampoco la deben estar pasando muy bien.

Escuche mi celular sonar en ese momento no estaba de ánimo para nada, pero aun así conteste era Sam preguntando si era verdad lo que estaba pasando, al estar esperándolas nos hizo muy unidas, me dolió responderle que sí, que su hermana como ella le decía no iba a volver que íbamos a tener que superar esa pérdida las dos, para ese entonces Ruby no entendía lo que pasaba así que preferimos mentirle, tanto para protegerla a ella como para darnos esperanza que realmente ellas volverían.

Pasaron dos años, aun no superábamos que ellas no volvieran así que yo me mantuve lejos mientras hacía voluntariado con la ONU en zona de guerra de esa forma sentía más cerca de Camila, regresé para el tiempo en que la milicia les hacía homenaje a los soldados caídos en guerra, solo volvía para esa tortura, pero lo hacía para no dejar sola a Sam en ese momento.

Con Sam estábamos sentadas junto a las familias de los demás soldados que estaban pasando por lo mismo que nosotras, en honor dejaban los asientos libres donde se suponen iban cada uno, con Sam no aceptábamos el supuesto lamento de los soldados, ni siquiera del equipo de ellas, menos de dos personas que no se veían para nada afectada uno era Austin mahone él iba a ser ascendido si regresaba de esa misión y tener su propio equipo pero ellas siempre decía que si a él le daban un equipo era para hacer cosas ilegales, el otro era Max lord Wall no sabíamos mucho, pero siempre desconfiamos de él.

Al terminar aquella tortura Sam me invito a comer a su casa, yo acepte, no tenía ganas de cocinar ni de estar sola, lo que no esperábamos al llegar fue escuchar risas ni el olor a comida recién preparada.

Nos miramos bastante sorprendidas y Sam salió corriendo en busca de Ruby, pero se encontró que estaba sentada entre las piernas de Lena mientras jugaban y Camila estaba preparando comida.

Me quede mirando un buen rato todo pensando que estaba en una especie de sueño, hasta que el grito de Sam me hizo ver que todo era verdad, que ese par de idiotas estaban vivas y en casa, al fin habían cumplido su promesa, aunque les tomo dos años en el cual sufrimos esperando, pero habían regresado y eso era lo importante. -

Ver a Lauren tan frágil me hizo abrazarla tan fuerte para que supiera que eso no iba a volver a pasar o eso quería creer, le rogué a cualquier deidad del universo que estuviera escuchando para que trajera de vuelta a Lena y a Camila no quería que volvieran a pasar por lo mismo no lo merecían.

Después de unos minutos Lauren dejo de llorar por completo y volvió de nuevo a ser aquella patea trasero que conocí, aunque muy en el fondo se notaba la angustia que tenía.

Volvimos hacer la última ronda de revisión para poder irnos, pero sabía que no debía dejar a Lauren sola o se va a deprimir aún más, así que le dije que iba a ser noche de película, era viernes y siempre hago eso con Alex

**_LENA POV_ **

Después de que de que paso lo de Adam, Kara se acomodó de una forma que cualquiera pensaría que somos pareja, aunque solo teníamos un día de conocernos cual lo hacía extremadamente raro porque se siente como si en otra vida hubiéramos estado juntas. Hablamos por varios minutos hasta que apareció Lauren en el mejor momento de nuestra conversación.

Siento como si se estuviera vengando de una de las tantas veces que le dañe sus momentos con Camila, aunque Kara la veía con ganas de querer asesinarla no dijo nada solo se despidió. Sentí que dejaba escapar algo importante cuando dejé de abrazarla.

Con mi trabajo a veces es mejor hablar en el momento porque no sabemos si logremos decirlo después, mientras pensaba eso mi celular sonó era el comandante en jefe así que conteste rápidamente, era orden directa de volver porque teníamos que irnos a una misión en conjunto con otro país solo hubo una misión así y fue un desastre sin decir que más de uno fue traicionado ese día.

Tenía que buscar a Kara antes de irme para poderme despedir también tenía que hablar con Sam y Ruby, sobre todo con Sam porque sabía que me iba armar drama, camine a la habitación de Ruby y para mi suerte Kara estaba saliendo, se asustó al ver mi expresión seria, le di mis placas como si fuera mi pareja me despedí e hice lo mismo con Sam después de que me armo su escena de drama y por ultimo me despedí de Ruby quien piensa que me voy de viaje de negocios, prefería decirle eso a preocuparla.

Camila me escribió diciendo que me esperaba en la salida del hospital, debía despedirse de Lauren. Sali que corría de la habitación sabía que si volvía Sam haría lo imposible para hacerme quedar y no podía con eso.

Al llegar a la salida me despedí rápidamente de Lauren mientas me subía al auto, ver como Lauren intentaba parecer fuerte era duro para Camila, el que le diera sus placas era revivir aquel pasado que nos hizo daño a todas.

Al llegar al cuartel lo primero que hicimos fue ponernos nuestros uniformes, nuestros otros tres compañeros que conformaban nuestro equipo ya estaban listos, ellos eran de menor rango, pero muy buenos en el momento de combatir.

Dinah, Oliver y Barry eran nuestros tres compañeros, los tres eran sargentos en diferentes rangos y cada uno especializado en diferentes campos por eso nuestro equipo era uno de los mejores entre los equipos especiales, aunque éramos completamente distintos eso mismo nos complementaba como equipo y amigos.

Nos alistamos rápidamente mientras yo revisaba que ninguno llevara sus placas, era orden directa, si fallaba aquella misión nadie debía saber nada de nosotros, es la forma en que protegemos a nuestras familias.

Nos subimos al avión en total silencio cada uno estaba metido en sus pensamientos, el miedo y la adrenalina están presentes, Camila conocía algo de la misión, y yo los por menores de la operación y hacia donde nos dirigíamos

Llevábamos media hora de vuelo cuando por fin decido hablar

-como saben fuimos llamados a cooperar, esta cooperación es con estados unidos, cuando lleguemos al lugar se nos será explicado porque nos necesitan

No siempre se nos llama a cooperar con otro país así que les surgió la curiosidad de a dónde nos dirigíamos por lo que los tres preguntaron casi al tiempo

-estamos en la franja de Gaza, pero para llegar a la zona libre de conflicto de la ONU tendremos que caminar por media hora, como saben en estos lugares no se puede aterrizar tan fácil, así que para no tener retrasos haremos descenso desde el avión en 10 minutos así que estén listos.

Nos alistamos para empezar el descenso el cual yo iniciaba, por ser quien estaba a cargo del equipo, al bajar lo hice de forma rápida y silenciosa mientras revisa que no hubiera peligro di señal de que los demás bajaran. Al estar todos en tierra nos acomodamos en la formación delta, era nuestra forma de protegernos al ser de noche, no saber que nos esperaba y de hacer una avanzada rápida.

Al llegar a la zona libre de la ONU nos identificó para pasar, aunque estábamos acostumbrados a las largas caminatas nocturnas en ese lugar era más peligroso de lo normal.

A todos nos hicieron identificación biométrica para estar seguros, nos acomodamos en los camarotes asignados siendo Dinah la única que quedo sola por lo cual lo festejo como si fuera el mayor logro, intentamos descansar lo mejor posible aquellas, misiones en conjunto suelen tener bastante exigencia táctica y física.

Al ya estar acostumbrados a despertar a las 5 am nos levantamos para hacer nuestra rutina mañanera de forma rápida y eficiente como siempre y luego e ir a entrenar hasta que nos llamen para que nos den las directrices de la misión, lo cual fue como a las 9 am.

Lo que me sorprendió fue como Camila miro con odio a la líder del equipo estadounidense, después le preguntare por qué la miro así por ahora debíamos concentrarnos en lo que eran los enemigos y a quienes debíamos rescatar.

Después de uno hora de saber todos los detalles nos alistamos para empezar el entrenamiento táctico dentro de un edificio abandonado, todo empezó bien pues cada equipo entraba por partes diferentes para hacer un barrido rápido del edificio hasta encontrarnos en la parte central donde tendría reunidos a los secuestrados que ejecutarían en vivo.

Llegamos al punto central en el cual nos detuvimos pues la orden era que los dos equipos debían llegar a ese punto para un ataque sorpresa, pero para nuestra desgracia Barry avanzo sin darse cuenta haciendo que activara una bomba la cual era solo ruido y humo pero si fuera una de verdad nos hubiera matado a todos, Camila y yo maldecimos al tiempo, pero la líder del otro equipo se empezó a burlar, ariana creo que se llamaba no puse mucho cuidado en eso.

No le puse cuidado mientras yo le gritaba a Barry, pero mientras eso pasaba ariano tiro su cuchillo muy cerca de mi pierna lo cual realmente hizo que me enojara de forma que muy pocas veces han visto, haciendo que iniciara una pelea sin armas pero que dejaría bastante morados.

Nadie se atrevía a meterse en aquella pelea, no se sabía si era por el honor o el simple hecho de que la tolerancia entre equipos era mínima, los golpes intentaban que alguna quedara en el piso mal herida, la pelea llego a un punto donde cada una mostraba su habilidad de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, pero avisaron a los superiores de aquella haciendo que acabara.

Repetimos todo desde cero una y otra vez hasta que quedamos conformes con el resultado, al terminar de entrenar ya era de noche, al estar tan agotada solo quería dormir como los demás pues se supone que al día siguiente teníamos que cumplir la misión, todo se adelantó de improviso. 

Al ya estar dormida empecé a soñar con Kara, estábamos en una isla o eso parecía la veía correr e iba detrás de ella mientras escuchaba como ella reía, me sentía libre, lo último que le escuché decir que agradecía cumplir aquella promesa de volver. Desperté por culpa de la copia barata de beyonce, así que me le tire encima mientras ella gritaba que tuviera piedad, por lo que Camila hizo su aparición también molestando a la rubia pues se había comido una de las barras de chocolate que le había dado Lauren, la rubia teñida iba a morir por levantarnos en la mitad de la madrugada.


	5. Capitulo 5

Nos volvimos a dormir, pero la rubia tuvo que dormir afuera como castigo en la fría madrugada, quería volver aquel sueño, pero lamentablemente no paso, despertamos un poco más tarde que el día de ayer pero solo porque debíamos estar bien para no morir en zona del enemigo o ser secuestradas de nuevo.

Al ya estar en el edificio todo se empezó a ver en cámara lenta, nos empezamos a mover rápido y certero sin miedo pues era nuestro fallo en ese momento, escuchaba tiros a mi alrededor, la voz de todos en mi oído gracias al auricular de comunicación que teníamos, el grito de muchos talibanes, granadas y gases de aturdimiento.

Tenía que controlar la situación de forma rápida, los talibanes nos superaban en número, nos lograron arrinconar con granadas y gases, mi cabeza corría a mil por hora buscando la forma de salir de esa pared, al ver un par de columnas cercanas le doy una rápida mirada a Oliver y Barry, para que subieran y nos ayudaran desde arriba, los respaldamos mientras suben, espero la señal de ellos para poder salir, al obtenerla empezamos a movernos de forma rápida mientras disparábamos muchas de las balas disparadas por los talibanes se incrustaron en los chalecos anti balas y otras por suerte solo pasaban muy cerca de nosotros. 

Llegamos justo a tiempo de que ejecutaron dos personas, ver como su cara era de tranquilidad me recordaba porque arriesgaba mi vida como lo hacía, escuche unos tiros lo cual me hizo reaccionar, pero era Camila quien le disparaba a los pies de ariana que estaba a punto de activar dos bombas bastante poderosas.

Llevamos a los secuestrados a un punto seguro donde seria llevados para ser revisados y enviarlos a su país de origen mientras los escoltábamos al auto escuché como los demás hablaban de que cuando llegaran pasarían tiempo que sus familias, escucharlos hablar de ellos me hizo sentir aquel vacío, inmediatamente pensé en Kara en cómo me empezaba a gustar, pero sabía que no iba a ser tan fácil pues siempre tenía que salir de improviso.

Quería escribirle, pero por seguridad no lo haría, durante el viaje de regreso me quede un poco apartada de mi equipo mientras estaba muy perdida en mis pensamientos.

Después de esta misión nos darían una semana libre a sí que debería aprovechar para conocer un poco más a Kara, solo quería regresar para empezar por aquello que anhelo y conocer a la hija de Barry.

**_KARA POV_ **

Terminamos aquel día que fue bastante largo y pesado lo odiaba y para rematar tenia a una Lauren muy triste solo quería llegar a mi departamento para dormir hasta que fuera hora de ir por Alex.

Caminamos en dirección del edificio, pero nos detuvimos para comprar helado, al parecer Lauren tenía antojo, la mire con duda, pero al parecer eso la hizo reír de forma sincera

-no Kara no estoy embarazada, solo que cuando estoy triste me da por comer helado y ver películas románticas y espero que lo soportes porque no pienso salir de tu departamento hasta que Camila vuelva- la mire queriendo asesinarla

-pues espero que te guste dormir en el sofá porque mañana vendrá mi hermana y quiero que esta cómoda en la habitación de invitados- la vi hacer puchero, pero cambio rápidamente

-pues entonces voy a dormir contigo y listo todo resuelto por eso eres mi mejor amiga- la mire con odio mientras ella se reía

-ya te dije cuanto te odio ojiverde- hice un puchero mientras nos dirigíamos de nuevo al edificio.

Mientras nos devolvíamos mi celular sonó haciendo que Lauren se pusiera atenta, tal vez era Lena eso pensamos tanto como Lauren y yo, pero para mí decepción era James ojalá algún día Lena y Camila le pusieran una bala entre la mitad de los ojos y deje de molestarme.

Busque la forma hasta que logre bloquear el número de James lo cual lo agradecía pues es un peso menos en mi vida.

No sé en qué momento ya estábamos caminando hacia mi departamento, entramos y Lauren dejo todo el helado en el congelador mientras yo tiraba mis llaves en la barra junto con mi bolso.

Lauren tomo mis llaves y salió mientras gritaba que iría por ropa para estos días, ojalá ellas llegaran pronto, camine a mi habitación y me cambie por un pijama la cual me hacía parecer un vagabundo, pero me daba igual mientras estuviera cómoda.

Me acosté en mi cómoda cama quedando dormida casi de inmediato, en lo que estaba durmiendo siento que alguien se acostó en mi cama al parecer era demasiado tarde y a Lauren se le notaba que había llorado demasiado por lo que al ella acomodarse para dormir se abrazó a mí, me dolió escucharla llorar de nuevo por lo que desperté para consolarla.

Después de casi media hora se durmió y al aun estar cansada en minutos me volví a dormir de nuevo; desperté cuando el sol me daba completamente en la cara y todo el departamento tenía un exquisito olor a sí que por inercia me levanté a la cocina y me senté en la barra casi durmiéndome de nuevo.

-buenas tardes hermanita- me sorprendí al escuchar la voz de Alex por lo que busqué con la mirada y al verla corrí hasta ella abrazándome en forma de koala a ella

-pensé que llegabas hasta la noche- no sé quién de las dos estaba más aferrada a la otra

-es que cambie mi vuelo para viajar en la noche, pero se me olvido escribirte y esta mañana cuando te llame me contestó una chica- me reí de la cara que tenía Alex

-entonces ya conociste a mi gran amiga Lauren la cual está casada- intento no reírme, pero la risa de bebé de Lauren no ayuda

-lo siento, pensé lo contrario- vuelvo abrazar a Alex pues en el poco tiempo que he estado aquí me ha hecho bastante falta

-no eres la primera que lo piensa así que tranquila- escucho como Lauren nos llama almorzar y pues tenía hambre y más por perder el desayuno

Nos sentamos las tres mientras comíamos y de vez en cuando hablamos de cosas muy triviales hasta que Lauren sugirió que saliéramos a recorrer la ciudad pues yo aun no la conocía completamente.

Terminamos de comer y Alex se ofreció a limpiar mientras yo me arreglaba para poder salir, en lo que yo me arreglaba Alex le pregunto a Lauren que en donde estaba su pareja por lo cual me hizo abofetearme mentalmente.

Lauren le respondió que su pareja se llamaba Camila y que era teniente del ejército, aunque lo hizo con la voz casi temblando a punto de llorar, Alex intento cambiar de tema lo cual al aparecer funciono.

Termine de arreglarme y camine a la sala para decirle a ellas y poder irnos lo más rápido para que las dos se pudieran distraer, aunque de cierto modo yo también lo haría pues después de lo que me conto Lauren me había dejado algo preocupada.

Tomamos nuestras cosas y salimos del departamento mientras charlábamos caminamos al ascensor, en cierto momento Lauren se quedó mirando las placas de Camila mientras nos contaba de un lugar parecía que era muy importante en la relación de ellas, pero no quería preguntarle el porqué.

Al llegar a la zona de estacionamiento veo el auto de Camila por lo que tal vez Lauren tuvo que ir a buscarlo, me subo en la parte del copiloto, pero recuerdo que nunca he visto a Lauren conducir, me acomodo y pongo música que todas conozcamos.

Después de media hora llegamos a cierta parte de la ciudad que no conozco, esperamos a que Lauren estacionara pues no es mala conductora, al salir del auto veo como Alex recibe una llamada, pero al ver su rostro me doy cuenta de que es Maggie por lo que tomo el celular de Alex y evito la llamada mientras bloqueo el número de Maggie y le devuelvo el celular a Alex.

Empezamos a caminar recorriendo un parque algo oculto de los demás, pero se notaba que es muy antiguo, en lo que caminábamos nos contábamos anécdotas muy graciosas y vergonzosas, aquello de reír como si no hubiera mañana con personas muy importantes en tu vida es mágico, te sientes libre de toda tristeza.

En lo que recorríamos el lugar comimos muchas cosas que vendían en los puestos callejeros, estuvimos hasta que empezó a ser de noche. Lauren recibió un mensaje de Sam invitándonos a comer, Lauren acepto, pero le dijo que llevaba una invitada a lo cual Sam le respondió que no tenía problema en que la llevara.

Nos devolvimos hasta el auto el cual estaba algo lejos, nos subimos y Lauren empezó a conducir rumbo a la casa de Sam, antes de llegar Alex nos hizo detenernos para comprar una botella de vino pues dijo que le parecía descortés llegar sin un presente, también le compramos un par de cosas a Ruby que pudiera comer.

Llegamos a la casa de Sam la cual era algo grande, entramos mientras saludábamos a Sam y a Ruby la cual se veía muy bien, aunque su operación fuera de la forma tradicional. Presente a Alex y a Sam, las dos se quedaron mirando un buen rato mientras nosotras saludamos a Ruby y después de que salieron de su trance saludamos a Sam la cual estaba sonrojada.

Mientras Lauren se burlaba de Sam yo hacía lo mismo con Alex mientras ayudaba a Sam a servir el vino que le dio Alex, nos acomodamos en el sofá enfrente del que estaba Ruby, conversamos hasta que el ruido de el temporizador del horno daba a entender que lo que fuera que Sam estaba cocinando estaba listo.

Mientras Sam empezaba a servir Ruby se dispuso a hacer pucheros pues no podía comer nada solido o le haría daño por lo que Lauren le dio aquellas gelatinas como si fueran un gran secreto haciéndonos reír a las tres.

Me levante para ayudar a Sam, aunque ella no quisiera pues dijo que somos sus invitadas y que no deberíamos ayudar, pero me dio igual, ayude a dejar la bandeja con un apetecible pollo en el centro de la mesa y sus acompañantes, en lo que ponía las cosas en la mesa escuche como Ruby le hacía preguntas a Alex la cual ella era feliz de contar y Lauren le ponía mucha atención a la conversación de las dos.

Nos sentamos a comer, agradeciéndole a Sam de nuevo por la invitación; en lo que trascurría la cena, Sam le hizo las mismas preguntas a Alex, al parecer madre e hija son igual de curiosas, pero Sam se sorprendió cuando Alex le dijo que trabajaba en la CIA y que nuestros padres trabajaron como investigadores militares

-entonces Kara fue la oveja negra de la familia por así decirlo- dijo Sam mientras se turnaba para vernos a mi hermana y a mi

-ni tanto solo no escogió la vida militar pero igual mis padres le enseñaron defensa personal y a usar armas desde el calibre más bajo al más alto- veo que Sam se sorprende al escuchar lo que dijo Alex lo cual es cierto, pero nunca lo he dicho.

-tal vez en algún momento deberías demostrar esas habilidades junto a tu hermana- termino de comer y la miro

-tal vez en algún momento deberíamos ir a un campo de tiro para ver - la veo sonreír como cual niña a la que le dan un dulce

-pues espero que sean mejores que Lena y Camila a ver si al fin alguien les gana- veo como Alex pone su cara de duda y pregunta

\- ¿Quién es Lena? - veo como Lauren y Sam se miran de forma cómplice

\- próximamente puede que tu cuñada, pero por ahora es una gran amiga de nosotras- veo la cara de Alex queriendo preguntar si eso es verdad por lo que le hago seña de que después hablábamos de eso

-debe ser un gran amiga- aun veo a Alex algo tensa por lo que dijeron ellas

Intento cambiar de tema, Alex suele ser un poco desconfiada de las personas y más cuando no las conocen, pasamos el resto hablando y molestando un poco a Sam y Alex.

en la madrugada nos devolvimos a mi departamento, Alex apenas llego se dirigió a su habitación mientras que con Lauren nos dirigimos a mi habitación lo cual se sentía raro, pero no le di importancia, estaba cansada y solo quería dormir, pero como Lauren es Lauren me obligo a cambiarme antes de dejarme dormir.

Después de cambiarme me acuesto casi sobre Lauren ya que está ocupando casi todo mi lado, aunque Lauren es muy cómoda lo cual hace que me duerma bastante rápido.

Empecé a soñar con Lena, estábamos en una isla no sé si privada o desierta, yo corría delante de ella mientras reía, sentía una gran tranquilidad. Al mirar de nuevo nuestras manos estaban entrelazadas y yo tenía dos anillos en el dedo anular izquierdo mientras Lena solo tenía uno.

Me empecé a despertar al sentir como alguien me movía me queje, no quería despertar, pero entre mi hermana y Lauren lograron sacarme de la cama y por lograrlo me refiero a que entre las dos me jalaron hasta hacerme caer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> se busca beta para español e ingles


End file.
